


Doing something ridiculous

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [28]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Doing something ridiculous

"Otoya no."  
  
The redhead pouted.  
  
"No. No means no."  
  
He added the innocent expression, mixed with his best kicked-puppy look.  
  
"... Please do not make this difficult on yourself."  
  
Downturned face, upturned big bright red eyes glimmering with tears.  
  
"Otoya stop this."  
  
Sad little whine, accompanied by little pawing actions.  
  
"... ... Fine, fine. Please stop making me look like I mercilessly threw you out of the room to fend for yourself."  
  
"Yaaaay Tokiya's the best!"  
  
It was hard to say no to Otoya's puppy face, especially when he's dressed up in a werewolf costume with the whole ears, tail and paws thing and holding up a bag with Tokiya's bespoke vampire outfit.   
  
"The children will love you, Tokiya, you know that."  
  
"Yes yes, but why do we even have to dress up just to visit the orphanage?"  
  
"Well, it is Halloween. Trick or treat~"


End file.
